Long hot day
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: story 3 in collection. during a freakishly hot day and a broken AC in threshold how do the gang cope?


Threshold fan fiction

Title: Long Hot Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Threshold, they belong to someone else.

Rating: PG-13 for mild swearing

Pairing: Molly/Cavannah

Summary: story 3 in the collection. During an extremely hot day the gang at Threshold have to cope with the weather, and a broken AC unit.

Mid July 2006

Molly was sitting at the conference desk in the main room at threshold, it was boiling hot, and the AC had broken, so it was uncomfortably hot in there, molly was sitting in a pink tank top, and a short jean skirt, and a nice pair of pink flip flops.

"OMG, would someone fix the damn AC" she moaned.

Everyone at the table looked at her. Molly looked up at the faces of Sean, Lucas, Ramsey and Dr Fenway.

"You guys can't tell me you're not boiling to death in here" she said fanning herself with a book.

"It is rather…uncomfortable" fenway said

"I thought none of you felt it" Lucas said picking up a piece of paper and started fanning his face.

"Oh I can feel it, my shirt is sticking to me" Ramsey laughed

"If it gets any hotter, Iam gonna try fixing the fing thing myself" Sean said

20 minutes later, it got to the point where none of them could stand the heat in there anymore.

"Right, iam going outside, it's got to be cooler out there" molly said.

She got up, and that was when Sean saw what she was wearing, she'd left before him that morning and he'd barely seen her all day. He grinned to himself, she looked cute he thought.

He followed her outside along with the others.

Once they were all outside they realised it was infact hotter outside, and just kept getting hotter.

"How is this possible" fenway said walking back indoors.

Everyone except molly and Sean went back in, Sean took her hand, and she smiled up at him

"Hay" she said

"Hay" he said before kissing her.

"Hmm I needed that" molly said when she pulled away.

"Me too, I missed you this morning baby" he said as he stroked her cheek.

"Me too, but remember we've got the weekend off, so we can stay in bed all day if we want" she giggled.

"I like the sound of that" cavannah said.

They walked back into threshold hand in hand.

They walked into the break room to get a bottle of water each, the guys were already in there.

"Please tell me its ice cold" molly said taking a bottle Lucas passed her.

"Near enough" fenway said finishing his first bottle, then taking another.

"Oh my god, that's heaven" molly said after she'd drank nearly the whole bottle.

"Isn't it just" Ramsey said

They all took a few more bottles each and went back to work.

Molly walked into her office and put her water in her mini fridge she'd brought a few weeks ago, infact when the weather got hotter, they all went out one lunch and brought one each. And she was so glad she had now.

Molly sat down at her desk and booted up her laptop.

Once it had loaded, she clicked on her itunes and pressed play when it appeared.

She thought that some music would help her concentrate.

She got on with her work alright after that; she worked on some reports until 4pm when a knock at her door interrupted her.

"Yeah" she called out to whoever it was.

She looked up when the door closed behind whoever had come in.

"Hay sweetie" she said smiling at Sean

He came around the other side of her desk and kissed her very passionately.

"Wow… what was that for?" molly asked breathing heavily.

"I just had the urge to come and do it, now how much more you gotta do, cause everyone already gone home so they can enjoy the rest of the day"

"Ive got a couple more minutes to write" molly said

"Ok ill go pack up then come back and get you princess" Sean said before kissing her again.

"Ok, see you in a minute, Sean… I love you"

"I love you too baby" Sean said grinning at her.

Molly finished up her report then packed up her stuff, then went to find Sean.

As she walked down the corridor, he was coming towards her, they meet in the middle. And shared a quick kiss

"Love you baby" Sean said

"Love you too" molly said, and then they walked out of threshold for the weekend.


End file.
